


Stay

by OpenLion



Series: Open Lion's Star Wars One Shots [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Declarations Of Love, F/F, Girls Kissing, Hurt/Comfort, Post-Coital Cuddling, Post-Star Wars: The Clone Wars, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 17:34:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28710555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OpenLion/pseuds/OpenLion
Summary: Years after the fall of the Jedi Ahsoka runs into an old friend. They both know what to expect by now. A night together before parting come morning except the force keeps pulling them back together...
Relationships: Barriss Offee/Ahsoka Tano
Series: Open Lion's Star Wars One Shots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2104632
Kudos: 26





	Stay

Barriss is quiet tonight, Ahsoka sits on her knee, a dexterous hand exploring her chest. The miralan’s tube top is familiar to Ahsoka, after all it was hers once upon a time. The togruta shivers at the feeling, appreciatively cupping the petite breasts of her forbidden lover. Barriss shifts a little and Ahsoka soothes her with wet kisses against her neck. She whispers something kind and complimentary, to put her at ease, to elicit some kind of positive reaction but fails.

Ahsoka shifts her weight so she can reach her other hand downwards, tracing the outside of Barriss’ leggings. She presses her fingers gently, moves them the way she knows she likes. There’s a very small grind in reply, and Ahsoka can’t help but frown. She pulls back and tilts Barriss's chin towards hers. There is something storming in her eyes.

“Is this okay?” Ahsoka smiles, trying in vain to get her to open up,

“This is okay.” Barriss whispers back. She doesn’t believe her for a second. She moves to get off of her lap, but Barriss moves her hands to her shoulders, “It’s okay.” Barriss repeats, a very small crack in her voice and a weak smile on her lips, “I need this.” 

Ahsoka makes a face at her but in the dusky backroom of the cantina Barriss can’t pinpoint what it is,“Alright, but when we’re done, you’re telling me why.”

Ahsoka’s hands begin their rhythm once more, pressing into the damp fabric. Barriss lets out a cute gasp and grinds her hips forward, Ahsoka smiles at her and starts to build her up quickly. Her fingers brush her vulva and Barriss whines. 

She takes her time teasing Barriss’ cunt through her sodden leggings until she faces her and presses a deep kiss onto her mouth before dipping her hand under the waistband of her lower garments, searching for what they both crave.

Barriss gasps loudly, moans pouring from her mouth as Ahsoka tries to catch them with kisses, the togruta working her fingers harder against her lips. She peppers the freckles on her soft cheeks with kisses, letting the sensual moans slip out. Her other hand moves to squeeze Barriss’ breast, gently brushing her peaked nipple which was clearly defined through the crimson cloth. 

The moans transformed into quiet whines, Ahsoka knew what that meant. She worked a little harder, teasing her entrance with a probing finger before quickly pulling away and flicking her clit. Barriss lets out a low moan and bucks her hips one last time and Ahsoka feels the wetness against her hand.

Ahsoka climbs off Barriss and both bodies slide under the covers of the humid room, the cool sheets providing some relief from the stuffiness though they both knew that wouldn’t last.

Ahsoka pops her fingers into her mouth and licks them clean before turning to Barriss to confront her, before she can open her mouth Barriss has a response, “I betrayed you, ”the mirialan admits, “How can you just forgive me?”

“Barriss,” Ahsoka smiles and holds her close, “if the Jedi listened to you then the purge wouldn’t have happened, it was our fault,” she kissed a freckled cheek, “besides how can I not forgive you, so many times you saved my life, so many times we went through hell together, I love you.”

Barriss is surprised but returns the chaste kiss, smiling with tears as their lips part, “stay,” she whispers,

“I will, I promise.”

Ahsoka holds her a little closer that night, and keeps her word. She does the next day in a bed roll under the desert sky. Then the next day in a small room neighbouring a bustling landing pad. Then finally when they’re on a ship and in each other's arms they promise to never part again.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed.
> 
> If you would like to leave some feedback or Kudos they are much appreciated.
> 
> If you would like to receive updates about my work or make a request please follow me on Twitter: @openlionAO3
> 
> Or send me an email to: openlionao3@gmail.com
> 
> Have a great day!


End file.
